


Lost Connection

by DermatologistTested



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DermatologistTested/pseuds/DermatologistTested
Summary: Working on a school paper, Blake goes to her favorite cafe for some peace and quiet... and some glances at the blonde woman sitting on the other side of the cafe. This was the routine. Everything was going well until she loses her internet connection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I am not a tea drinker. So, sorry. Haha. I'm a coffee person. I just felt the need to point that out.  
> 2) Let me know if there are any mistakes. I am sleep-deprived as I post this.  
> 3) This is my first fic. I very much hope you enjoy it even a teensy-weensy bit. It would be totes awesome if you could drop a comment or some sugar. It'd be really great! :)  
> THANK YOU <3

College. Yup. What's not to love about college? It's the middle ground of being a dependent youngster and a fully functioning member of society.

The campus is great. Sprawling with fellow in-betweeners going about their business and trying to figure out their place in the world. The sights, the sounds, the whole shebang! Heck, even the smell reeks so much of excessive alcohol, sexual exploration, anxiety and almost-freedom.

And that!

  
That is everything a certain Blake Belladonna does not wish to be a part of. Not just right now that she has a paper due this evening that she's only 68% into. Not just right now that her roommate decided to bring some of her friends for a little-too-friendly get-together in their dorm.

  
She's never been too fond of social interaction. Don't mistake her reclusive nature for anti socialism. She's a social butterfly when she needs to be, holding decent conversations and comfortably adapting to different personalities. It's just that she chooses not to, especially when the prospect of initiating a conversation with a stranger usually turned out to be an awkward invitation to a movie/date/dorm room/motel/hotel/club/car/parking lot/whatever or about the weather (seriously, she can see that it's raining).

  
Blake Belladonna enjoys her time alone, with an immersive book, a steaming cup of tea and a gorgeous blonde sitting across the room. Where else can she find all of these than at Tukson's Cafe on a Wednesday afternoon?

  
Laptop clutched under her arm, Blake stepped into the cafe, greeted by the baristas behind the counter, the strong aroma of coffee, a few cursory stares from the few patrons seated inside and the immaculate sight of the blonde woman sitting three feet away from her. That was her usual spot. She had been sitting in that chair every Wednesday, around this time, for the past three weeks.

  
Blake is selective in her socialization, but no matter how much she wants to talk to the woman, her mind chooses not to function. She may be a social butterfly, but she can still be shy, especially around stunning blondes with pink full lips and curves in perfectly the right places. To say that she was hot is an understatement. Drop-dead gorgeous isn't even an adequate synonym to her.

  
Blake straightened the plain white shirt under her open dark gray cardigan, making sure there weren't any kind of stains on the white tee and her black jeans. Satisfied with the first self-sweep, she mentally facepalmed herself a little because the woman wasn't even looking. But she had to make sure she was at least presentable if ever the blonde looked her way.

  
Any day now.

  
There was always next Wednesday, she glumly thought, purchasing her venti chamomile tea and dragging her black boots across the shiny wooden floors over to her favorite spot: the small table at the far end of the wall, opposite the window where the blonde was casually typing on her laptop.

  
Blake set up her work area, steaming cup of tea to her right for easy access, her laptop sitting right in the middle of her table and her bag dangling from the convenient hooks under the table. She studied the cafe closely as she waited for her laptop to boot. The baristas behind the counter to her left went about their work. God bless them.

  
Two tables down to her right, there was a lone young man with blue hair, absentmindedly thumbing his phone. Next to him was a couple, or it looked like it to her. The woman had shoulder length orange hair, waving her arms wide and whispering (would it be considered whispering if Blake could probably hear it across the street?) something exciting to the black-haired guy across from her. His back was turned to Blake so the only thing she noted from him was his broad shoulders and green shirt.

  
Her laptop finally on, she opened up her 68%-done paper and got to work. Turning on her personal WiFi connection (BBDonutAsk48 - password: Gmb01_shr0ud!), she checked her mail and pulled up her online references to complete her paper.

  
But that doesn't mean she couldn't take quick peeks at the woman on the opposite side of the cafe. Her golden hair was tied in a messy ponytail, curling over her shoulder. The orange and white striped sweater crop top she was wearing clung to her body beautifully, showing just a little bit of stomach. Her black high-waist mini skirt stopped a little over her knees, exposing toned legs that ended to her battered black ankle boots.

  
Yup. "Drop-dead gorgeous" does not do this woman justice, that's for sure.

  
The minutes ticked by smoothly. This was turning out to be a great day. Her paper would definitely be finished, reviewed and sent in time and she got to enjoy her Wednesday afternoon, her tea and the view.

  
The blonde's lips involuntarily twitched and pouted as she typed, the concentration radiating from what appeared to be a pair of dark blue eyes. Blake wouldn't know. The blonde had never turned her way in the past weeks that they had both been there and they had always been this distant from each other.

  
"Maybe I'll try to talk to her next week." Blake finalized, forcing her eyes and her attention back to her work. Only two more paragraphs and she'll be done with it, ready for submission and to spend the rest of her afternoon in bliss.

  
Only a few more backup references needed, she opened her web browser, absent-mindedly typing into the address bar, knowing that it would automatically lead to different links, she was surprised to see the black boxy icon of a Beowolf and the text: Unable to connect to the Internet.

  
She just stared at her monitor in utter confusion.

  
What the hell?

This cannot be happening this very moment!

  
She got up to the counter, leaving her belongings where they were and got the attention of the nearest barista, "Yes, ma'am?"

  
"Hi," Blake collected herself, leaning over the wooden counter, "Can I get your WiFi password, please?"

  
"Oh, sorry, ma'am!" her heart skipped a bit, "Our connection seems to be offline today. I assure you that it will be returning tomorrow. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

  
Blake held her breath as she nodded an apology to the barista and walked back to her seat. She looked at her monitor and decided that she could probably finish the paper when she got back to the dorm. After all, the deadline of submission was at 6:30 PM. Her roommate and her friends were probably done being too-friendly with each other anyway. She hoped.

  
She scanned the cafe once more, first peeking at the blonde who was now typing something on her phone with a big smile on her face. Her heart sank a little.

  
"It's probably her boyfriend." Blake thought, always the self-deprecating creature that she is, "Or girlfriend. She's too good-looking to be single."

  
She forced herself to turn away and pushed the negative thoughts back into the deep recesses of her hyperactive mind. The odd couple were still talking, the woman now pouting at the man across from her. Right next to their table, a new couple had taken their seats. Blake could see the beautiful redhead, hair high in a ponytail and smiling like a complete idiot at the blond boy she was speaking to. She watched as the girl placed her hand close to his and he simply just moved his hand at the touch with a muttered apology.

  
Blake wasn't sure who was the complete idiot at this point.

  
The blue-haired guy was still in his seat. Wow. It had been a little over an hour and he was still thumbing through his phone. Blake shrugged, dismissing it as if he was probably reading something. Some people weren't like her who preferred the touch and smell of a real book.

  
After half an hour of enjoying herself, she sighed and decided that she could probably continue the paper using her own words and creatively making points from previous paragraphs. The uncertainty of whether her information was legit or not nagged at her though. For fun, she checked if there was an open network that she could connect to. The only two choices were deplorable.

  
"2sexy4u"

  
"Shout 'Dicks Out For Harambe' for password"

  
Lucky for her, 2sexy4u wasn't password-protected. Giddy, she continued typing working on her paper, finalizing the last paragraph when a notification popped up at the corner of her screen. It was from her Professor. She clicked it and was redirected to the email:

  
_Students,_

  
_This is a reminder that your paper is due in one hour, 5:30 PM. All late submissions will not be considered for grading._

  
_Professor Goodwitch_

  
This couldn't be. She was certain that the deadline was 6:30 PM. Professor Goodwitch had the assignment attached in her previous email. It was probably just a typo, but she had to make sure. She scrolled through her inbox and found Professor Goodwitch's previous email:

  
A brief of the assignment, some harsh instructions about citing legitimate sources and finding actual book references and finally the deadline:

  
_"Wednesday, 5:30 PM. Late submissions will not be considered for grading."_

  
Her eyes darted to the clock display on her laptop: 5:07 PM. She only had less than half an hour left to finish her paper. It would take fifteen minutes just to get back to the dorm via car. Her only option now is to quickly type up the last two paragraphs and hope that 2sexy4u doesn't shut off the connection or leave.

  
She was never really fond of cramming. She always made sure to finish her work well before the deadline so that she could review it. When rushed, Blake had a knack for forgetting basic sentence structures and confusing phonetically-similar words with each other.

  
**5:18 PM**

  
She was going to make it!

  
The last sentences were being typed up. She glanced to check if the connection was still available and was glad to see the universal WiFi symbol still active. 2sexy4u is a lifesaver!

  
Quickly skimming through her paper, barely registering the sound of a soft bell ringing in the distance, she was ready to send her paper to her professor and finally relax. She opened up the web browser again, her eyes focusing on the little WiFi symbol and it was...

  
Greyed out.

  
"No flipping way!" she hissed as silently as she could, clicking on the available networks and realizing that 2sexy4u was no longer on the list. There were only four other people in the cafe with her since she arrived. Her head shot to her right, finding the chair now empty of the blue-haired boy from earlier. Then she stared back at her computer, "Shout 'Dicks Out for Harambe" for password" was staring her dead in the eyes.

  
Unconsciously, she spared a quick glance at the blonde who was still typing on her laptop, oblivious to the inner turmoil right in the core of Blake's mind. She stared at her clock display.

  
**5:22 PM.**

  
She looked at the people in the cafe again. She had been hoping this entire time that "2sexy4u" was the blonde beauty by the window. She suspected that this network could only belong to the orange-haired girl and her boyfriend. It can't be the blonde's.

  
**5:23 PM.**

  
Resigning herself to utter humiliation and the thought that she could probably just come back every day other than Wednesday now after a year or so, Blake buried her face in her hands and said as loud as she could, "Dicks Out For Harambe!"

  
The whole cafe stopped, the chattering between the couple ended and the only sound that could be heard is the soft hissing of the coffee machine behind the counters. After what seemed like the longest several seconds of her life, Blake heard a few stifled giggles and an incredibly boisterous laugh and a very audible: "Oh my dust!"

  
Blake slowly peeked through her fingers, trying to hide whatever was left of her dignity as she tried to find out where the laugh had come from. The baristas were still smiling at the incident, but they resumed their work, dismissing it as a funny anecdote for another time. The orange-haired woman was having a hard time stopping herself from laughing while her date leaned closer to her. The other couple retreated back to themselves and the blonde -

  
Holy mother of dust, she was getting up and packing her belongings into her bag.

  
**5:24 PM.**

  
There was no response. It had all been a lie. She looked like a complete fool in front of these people at a cafe she frequented, in front of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and on top of that - she would not be able to submit her paper in time.

  
Blake Belladonna was an idiot.

  
Blake Belladonna grabbed what remained of her now cold tea and pressed it to her lips. After what had just happened, she didn't want to even get a new one and look at the baristas.

  
"Hey there!" a soft voice said and a piece of paper suddenly slid into her view. Long fingers held the paper in place and Blake could only move her gaze up the length of the arm up to the woman's face.

  
It was the blonde. Framed in a curtain of gold, her full lips curled to a guilty smile and her eyes projecting kindness. At this distance, they weren't at all the deep shade of blue that she thought. In fact, they were a beautiful pair of lilac pools, inviting and staring right at her.

  
Gingerly, Blake took the piece of paper with her other hand, and studied the note: "3mberCel1ca ".

  
"Man, I was sure nobody would ever do what you just did!" the blonde had said, still looking at her. Blake noticed that she was carrying her bag with her, "Mind if I sit with you?"

  
Blake's throat went dry. She could only shake her head, keeping her eyes away from the blonde sitting across from her. Instead, she had looked at the piece of paper again. 3mberCel1ca . What was this?  
"That's the password." the blonde simply said, noticing the confused look on her face. Her smile was radiant and Blake could feel a blush creeping across her cheeks.

  
"Thank you." Blake murmured, setting down her cup. Was this really happening? This must all be a really strange dream.

  
As quick as her fingers would let her, Blake typed the password and was finally connected once more. "You are a lifesaver!" she exclaimed, glancing between her computer and the snickering blonde across from her.

  
"No problem," she dismissed, her elbow on the table and chin resting on her knuckles, "I honestly did not expect anyone to do that. Hey, it's the least I could do."

  
At 5:28 PM, she had successfully sent her paper to her professor. Not even a minute later, her professor replied with a curt message:

  
_Don't cut it too close next time, Ms. Belladonna._

  
Blake exhaled albeit a little too loudly and shyly cast the beautiful woman in front of her a glance, still smiling at her. If she could see herself now, Blake would probably be able to see her face flush even more.

  
"Well..." the woman began, smiling wider, "That was a thing."

  
Blake could only smile in return. Her mind attempted to form coherent sentences, fitting words together that failed to reach her lips. Her fingers twitched over the now closed laptop. Her body was completely nervous, but Blake surprisingly felt calm. Happy, even.

  
And the blonde seems to be as well.

  
"I'm Yang." the blonde woman softly says, "Why don't I get you another cup of... tea?"

  
Blake Belladonna would have usually said no, given the mortifying circumstance of five minutes ago, but she only nodded, smile still plastered on her face. She was grateful that the blonde - no, Yang was smiling too.

  
With fresh cups of tea and coffee, they talked for what seemed like hours, getting to know each other, exchanging quips and glances. In one rare instant that she tore her eyes away from Yang, she had noted the name written on the side of her cup.

  
_Harambe._

  
Yang snickered and Blake only shook her head in a show of disapproval, but her unwavering smile betrayed her.

  
Yup. Blake Belladonna was now nicknamed Harambe and that was what her contact name was on Yang's phone when they exchanged numbers after agreeing to meet for dinner that weekend.


End file.
